Can't Help
by AveryBookNerd
Summary: Because you can't help who you fall in love with. Janna may have fallen in love with her best friend and is not so sure of what to do about it. Pure fluff. JackiexJanna.


Cant Help

 **Avery:** I love this couple to death and I really wanted to write a story about them because there are literally none on fanfiction. Star Vs. The Forces of Evil was not created by me, I just wrote this story. I hope that you enjoy!

Janna watched her best friend as she twirled in front of the mirror in a short green dress. Her wavy blonde hair was neatly combed and pulled back with a silver headband and she had the biggest smile on her face. The dress billowed out beneath her like a parachute as she spun, she looked like an extra from The Sound of Music, but she was stunning regardless. Janna watched her in awe, she had always thought that her best friend was pretty, but today she was a special kind of radiant. Janna had always suspected that she may have felt something more than friendship towards her best friend. She was always drawn to her, she always wanted to be close to her. And maybe deep down inside all that she really wanted to do was kiss her.

"So, what do you think?" Jackie's soft voice snapped Janna out of her daze.

"Oh, um-" Janna stuttered, not being able to find the right words. "Beautiful." She finally said.

Beautiful didn't even begin to do Jackie justice, she was breathtaking. But Janna was too nervous to tell her that. Jackie rolled her eyes and stepped back behind the dressing curtain. Janna let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and slumped back into the chair in the dressing room of the bridal store. Jackie's older sister was getting married in a few weeks and Jackie dragged Janna along to get her dress for the wedding. Her sister had ordered a mint green dress with an empire waistline and a sweetheart neckline. The dress had a puffy skirt that stopped at her knees, showing off her long legs. Neither Jackie nor Janna were girlie girls, they never wore dresses. Janna was sure that if Jackie had it her way then she would be walking down the aisle in jeans and a tee shirt. But Jackie was the maid of honour, and therefore had to honour the bride's wishes.

"Janna!" Jackie called from behind the red curtain. "I think the zipper is stuck, can you help me?"

Janna froze in her seat, her heart began beating faster. She took a deep breath and forced herself out of her chair, she pulled back the curtain to reveal Jackie with her hand behind her back, tugging at the zipper.

"Never fear, fairy godmother is here." Janna said sarcastically. Jackie smiled and turned around so that Janna could unzip her dress.

Janna lay her hand on Jackie's back, her spine was arched due to slouching a majority of the time. She reached for the zipper, the tips of her fingers grazing Jackie's skin as she did, sending chills down the blonde girl's spine. She managed to get the zipper unjammed and freed Jackie from the dress. It fell in a pool of green around her ankles, and Jackie stood only in a pair of shorts that she had worn under the dress for comfort. Janna tried her best to look at her friend's face, her face turning as red as a tomato. Jackie suddenly felt anxious about her best friend seeing her like this. Jackie had always been self-conscious about how she looked. As a teenager she didn't particularly like her body, she always thought that her stomach was too big, and that her thighs and arms were too chunky. Her face turned pink as she looked down at her feet.

"I'll let you change." Janna quickly said, bolting from the dressing room.

She collapsed into her seat and began to breathe heavily. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so nervous around her best friend? She had never been this way before. She suddenly wanted to hold Jackie close and never let go, she wanted them to be more than friends. Janna felt her heart flutter in her chest as Jackie exited the change room in her normal clothes, the dress slung over her arm.

"I'm going to go pay for this," Jackie explained. "You can wait in the car."

Janna nodded. She rose from her seat and exited the store, leaving the racks of colourful bridesmaids dresses behind. She began to wonder if she would ever get married, and if she did then what kind of person would she get married to? She used to flirt with Marco when they were fourteen, but she knew that it was only practice. Besides, he liked Jackie at the time. Janna wasn't surprised, Jackie was cool, smart, funny, and pretty. She was everything that you could ever want in a girl. Janna didn't know if Marco still liked Jackie, she suspected that he might like his best friend, Star.

Jackie soon stepped out of the store with a large plastic cover over top her new dress. She didn't say anything to Janna as the two got into Janna's car and drove away. The two of them drove in silence, the only noise coming from the cheesy pop song playing on the radio. Janna tried to focus on the road, but kept stealing glances at Jackie. She wondered if she had done something wrong, that Jackie was mad at her for something. Something that could potentially ruin their friendship. Janna couldn't stand the thought of losing her best friend forever. She was about to say something when Jackie screamed.

A car swerved into the lane directly in front of the two girls. Janna had no time to slam on the breaks, her only option to avoid a collision was to veer into the ditch on the side of the road. The car sped away as Janna's car came to a stop in the ditch.

"Are you okay?" Janna asked, she looked at Jackie with urgency, hoping that her best friend was okay.

"I'm fine." Jackie groaned. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Janna replied, she paused, listening to the rumbling of the engine. "But the car is not."

Janna sighed and turned off her car. She climbed out and pulled out her phone, dialling the number for the local towing service. It was starting to get dark and the two girls were stranded on the side of the road. Jackie got out of the car and sat on the hood as Janna argued with the towing service on the phone. Jackie watched as the sky slowly turned from blue to purple to red, she watched the clouds turn pink and purple as if they were made of cotton candy, and she watched as tiny stars appeared in the night sky. Eventually, Janna soon joined Jackie on the hood of the car, lying back against the windshield.

"We may not see a tow for a while." She explained, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lighting one. Janna wasn't a heavy smoker, but she enjoyed a cigarette every once in awhile. She offered one to Jackie, who shook her head.

"I heard," Jackie laughed. "You were yelling that poor guy's ear off."

Janna took a drag on her cigarette and looked up at the sky as is started to go from red to black, almost as if the sky were on fire.

"Did you really like that dress today?" Jackie asked, she sounded almost sad.

Janna gulped, she threw her burning cigarette down on the dirt and blew out the last of the smoke.

"You looked amazing," Janna replied, trying her best not to sound nervous. "You might even outshine the bride."

Jackie smiled. "No way, my sister bought the ugliest dress that she could find just to humiliate me."

Janna rolled onto her side to look at Jackie. Her blue-grey eyes sparkled in the dying light of the setting sun, her blonde hair reflected the last rays, she looked like she was glowing. Before she could stop herself, Janna reached out and touched Jackie's arm. She looked into Jackie's eyes, silently asking for permission. Jackie smiled at her and moved closer, wrapping one of her arms around Janna's waist. They were so close that Janna could feel Jackie's breath on her face, her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

 _'Please lean in.'_ Janna thought to herself. ' _Lean in and kiss me, please. You're all that I've ever wanted and I think that I might be in love with you.'_

But Jackie hesitated, suddenly feeling unsure of what to do. She was so scared that this would ruin their friendship. But she couldn't deny her attraction towards Janna, especially after what happened in the dressing room. Jackie was always so cool around everyone, but Janna was the only person who could turn her into a bowl of mush. She observed her laid-back best friend as they lay together on the hood of the car. Her messy black hair was disheveled and out of place under her beanie. Jackie slowly raised her hand to Janna's face and brushed the loose hairs out of her face, her hand lingering on her cheek. Jackie took one last deep breath and finally leaned in.

Their lips brushed together for less than a second and a half, but it happened, they kissed. The butterflies in Janna's stomach flapped their wings uncontrollably and Jackie's heart started doing flips in her chest. The two girls pulled away after a moment and looked at each other again, neither one of them could stop smiling. Jackie suddenly looked down nervously, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"S-sorry." Jackie stuttered, still dazed from the kiss.

"Don't be." Janna whispered, trying her best to contain her happiness.

She couldn't help but smile giddily as she leaned in to kiss Jackie again. This kiss was longer, slower, and more passionate than the last one. And this time they didn't break away until they heard the low rumbling of a tow truck driving down the highway.

 **Avery:** I hope that you enjoyed this story, sorry if it kind of sucks, I decided to write it instead of studying for my midterm (oops). Until next time, keep on keeping on!


End file.
